Angel
by Ann Parker
Summary: Jarod sends a love song to Miss Parker and they realize their feelings


****

Angel

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters from "The Pretender" nor the song "Angel." The creators and NBC own the show and the Dave Matthews Band owns the song. Parts are a little descriptive to be warned. Enjoy and please R & R!

*~*~*Ann Parker*~*~*

This color represents Jarod's thoughts.

This color represents Miss Parker's thoughts.

Outside Miss Parker's house. Down the street, half hidden in the trees is a black car. Jarod sits and stares at her house behind the wheel. He decided it was time, he can't hide it anymore. And now he was more nervous than he has ever been in his life. What if she doesn't understand it? What if she doesn't feel the same way? He taps the wheel anxiously, no turning back now.

Miss Parker is in her car. She sighs; she ended the day seeing Lyle kissing an Asian woman by his car. She shakes that image out of her head. Poor girl. She wouldn't listen to me about him. She pulls up into her driveway and gets out. Jarod watches her every move. She reaches her door and notices a small package leaning next to it. She sighs again, knowing exactly who sent it. She picks it up and enters her house.

Jarod turns to the passenger seat and turns on a small monitor. He never thought he'd spy on her but he needed to know when to make his move.

She sets down her things and walks to her liquor cabinet and pulls out a red wine. She pours a small glass and carries it into the living room. She walks back and picks up the package. She sits by her glass and takes a sip. She begins to open it. "I wonder what Jarod sent this time."

Jarod! Did she say Jarod? No Lab Rat? No Monkey Boy? There _is _hope! She opens it and pulls out a clear jewel case. Inside is a CD. She opens the case and takes it out. The label just has angel wings on it, in pink, but no words. She stands up and walks to her stereo. She puts the CD in and picks up the remote. She sits back down; turning to look out the side window to watch as a few raindrops began to fall.

She is listening now! Here it is, D-day! Jarod turns off the monitor and gets out. He sneaks up to her house and enters the back. He creeps into her dining room next to the living room, in the shadows. He watches her as she listens to the song.

I call you up

You pick up

You call my Bluff

On the cards of love

You hold to close

Your hands to your chest

I can't read your eyes

But I confess

It's lonely far from you

Even when you're right by me

It's only why I wait for you

Take my hand yeah

She really listens to the words. Jarod...cares about me? He holds his breath. 

Is she getting the message?

Why do I beg like a child

For your candy

Why do I come after you

Like I do

I love you

Whatever you are I swear

You'll be my angel

You

Oh my god, he loves me!

I love you, Parker.

I play my cards

Best I can

But I lose my luck

When you're not here

My darling heart

Won't you please give in

I may be strong

But I want you back again

When you're not here

It's hard to pretend

It's all alright

Again

When you're not here love

It's hard to pretend

It's all alright...still

A tear falls from her face. He loves me. And...and...I...love...him too. More tears fall. I love _him_! He sees her tears.

Is that good or bad?

Why do I beg like a child

For your candy

Why do I run after you

Like I do

I love you

Whatever you are I swear

You'll be my angel

You

A smile creeps across her face. She's happy. She's finally realized her true feelings. She's smiling. But that's not her usual evil smile. It's the smile from our childhood. Does that mean...?

Watch the deck

Count your cards

Makes no sense

That I'm always losing

When you're gone

I need to tell him. He _needs _to know. God, I wish he was here!

I want to go touch her, hold her so bad. But I can't until I'm certain. Not yet.

Why do I beg like a child

For your candy

Why do I come after you

Like I do

I love you

Whatever you are I swear

You'll be my angel

You

When you're gone

The CD player stops. She sets down her glass. Tears continue to fall. She sighs.

"Oh Jarod!" she manages to make out. His heart leaps. Should I go now?  "I wish you were here!" she yells at the ceiling. Now. He walks out of the shadows.

"I am." She gasps and looks at him. He takes a step forward. She jumps off the couch and lunges at him. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. He is taken back but quickly wraps his arms around her waist. They stand there for awhile in each other's embrace. She loosens her grip and looks into his eyes.

"I love you Jarod." He gasps. Those words, they're so...perfect.

"I love you too." They lean into each other and kiss. He pushes into her, deepening the kiss. I can't believe we're finally kissing. I've wanted this for so long.

I can't believe I wanted this so much and didn't even realize it. They pull back for air. He lifts his hand gently up her side and arm to her face. He grazes her jawbone until under her chin. She gets chills at his touch; it awakens every sense in her body. Touch me more Jarod. He kisses her again, this one even more intense. He explores her entire mouth with his tongue. She soon does the same thing back. She awakens a hunger in him he didn't even know existed. She rips off his jacket and they flip off their shoes. They keep kissing, only pulling back to breathe and make their way to her bedroom. She kneels on the bed and pulls away from him.

What is she doing? He quickly finds out when she pulls his shirt over his head and undoes his belt. She starts to pull off his pants when he stops her.

Why did he do that?

"How about I take some of yours off first," he says with a grin. She laughs and he kisses her. As rapidly as she took off his clothing he slowly unbuttons her top. With each button he kisses the skin it covered. When it is completely unbuttoned he slowly slides one side off, kissing her arm. Then he slides the other one off and again kisses. He slides his fingers down her side until he reaches her skirt. He unzips the side and slides it off. "Now you can." She smiles and pulls off his pants. He gets on the bed and they fall in the middle on top of each other. He unclasps her bra and throws it on the floor. She pulls off his boxers and her panties. She saddles him and kisses his chest. He lifts her head and kisses her lips. They continue to kiss as her body slides down his to his waist. They look at each other, smile, and continue to kiss as their bodies become one. They make love for hours, on and off, throughout the night. Eventually they fall asleep in each other's arms. When they wake up they both become sad, knowing that he would have to leave soon. They kiss for awhile and then he separates and gets up. He dresses in silence, both not sure what to say. She slips on a rope. She walks up to him, now fully clothed, and hugs him.

"You finally won a hand," she whispers in his ear. He smiles.

"We both did my angel." They kiss again. "I love you."

"I love you too." They have one last deep kiss until he pulls back and smiles.

"Next time, maybe you can show your cards a little better." With that he leaves. She laughs and gets ready for work.


End file.
